


the next day

by missumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriend's shirt, Crying Kise Ryouta, Cuddling, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied making out, M/M, Protective Kagami Taiga, Secret Relationship, a single curse word :), for the first 700 words only tho i love him too much to make him suffer, im officially a kikuro whore im sorry, it"s been so long since i published a fic i forgot how to tag it's officially my nightmare, sad kise ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missumi/pseuds/missumi
Summary: Kise and Kuroko are in a secret relationship -- one that they're not planning to announce anytime soon. So, they wouldn't do anything to reveal it, of course.Or so they thought.(alternate summary: after a ruined date, kuroko wears kise -- his boyfriend's shirt to the match between kaijou and seirin. kise can't resist himself.)(alternate title: aftermath of a ruined date)
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	the next day

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a mess. im so sorry. but i was inspired by a tumblr post where kuroko wore kise's jacket and i just. thought of all those boyfriend jersey i read ?? but this time mine isn't a jersey. or like, they didn't accidentally wear their bf's jersey with their surname on it. DUDE this is so unoriginal i can cry but whatever >:))
> 
> and also, why is tagging so hard when im using cellphone wtf i have no problems at all when using my laptop but it had to be low on battery,,,, sigh

_This date is a mess,_ Kise thought gloomily.

It was all planned out, from their sightseeing to their firework viewing. It was an amazing plan (or Kise thought), but the blonde couldn't believe that something horrible would happen.

The rain.

Kise didn't have time to read newspaper or weather forecasts, and so does Kuroko. They both had practice, and tomorrow, there would be a practice match between Kaijo and Seirin. He knew that there wouldn't be any other chance to see each other for a while, so as soon as they had a day off, he invited Kuroko, his (secret) boyfriend, to a date.

Needless to say, it was ruined by the rain.

Kise sat gloomily on his chair, waiting for his boyfriend to finish drying himself and changing his clothes into Kise's. They were soaking wet from the rain, and decided to stay at the model's house since it was nearby. 

Kuroko stepped outside the bathroom, unnoticed by his boyfriend. He realized that the taller wasn't using his phone, or making any happy noises, but instead was silently pouting, internally screaming at himself. The bluenette tilted his head, confused as to what caused the sudden shift of mood, until he came to a conclusion and sighed. _It was because our date was ruined, wasn't it,_ he concluded.

With a soft huff, the bluenette made his way towards his boyfriend, before wrapping him in a hug. Now, Kuroko isn't the biggest fan of physical affections, in fact, he's like to avoid it all cost, but it was his _boyfriend_. It was fine if it was the other, and besides, he was sad. Kuroko can't let his boyfriend be sad, no matter how cute he looked like while pouting.

Kise let out a gasp, ready to push the other away as he thought it was another one of his crazy fangirls, before relaxing as he realized it was just his boyfriend. "Kurokocchi.." The blonde whined, bottom lip jutting out more. He turned around and pulled the other to his lap, hugging him tightly.

"What's bothering you, Kise-kun?" Kuroko whispered. Usually, he would be pushing the model away, but not this time. He carded his fingers on the other's locks, caressing his hair.

"Our date was ruined, Kurokocchi." Kise sounded like he was about to cry, so Kuroko merely moved the other's head to his neck, letting him cry without any worries. "I planned so hard for it, and--" Kise hiccupped, "And it was ruined by the stupid rain!" The blonde whined.

While he always seemed childish, Kise never let himself cry (with actual feelings and not just joking around) infront of the others. The first time he cried infront of others, with real emotions, was when Kaijo lost against Seirin. When Kuroko heard his sobs and felt the tears against his neck, the bluenette took a deep breath.

"Today was _perfect_ , Kise-kun," He reassured Kise, "The rain might have ruined your plans, but any day with you is perfect and amazing. I love spending time with you, Kise-kun." 

Kise sniffled, "Really, Kurokocchi?" He whispered softly. When he heard Kuroko hum, he stayed in his position for a few minutes, letting his tears dry a little since he can't use his hands. (his arms were wrapped around Kuroko's body) When he finally moved to face his boyfriend, (who is still sitting on his lap) he giggled.

Kuroko unwrapped his arms around Kise, and used his hands to caress Kise's cheeks, wiping the dry tears. "Kise-kun looks like a mess." He smiled softly when he heard the blonde's complains about how _he doesn't deserve this treatment from his boyfriend_ and how _Kurokocchi was so mean to him_

Kise was back to normal.

The blonde clung to his boyfriend for the rest of the day, cuddling with each other with a few make outs here and there. When the rain was gone and Kuroko needed to go home, Kise kept whining and refused to let his boyfriend out of his sight until he was inside the house, safe and secure.

Unknown to him, Kuroko took one of his favorite shirts.

* * *

When Kise woke up and took a bath, he thought nothing when he didn't find his shirt. _Maybe it's at the bottom of the closet. Or in the laundry._ He shrugged, deciding to use another one for the day.

Kise was skipping as he arrived at the Kaijou basketball court. He cheerfully greeted his teammates and coach, before entering the vehicle to go to Seirin. Usually, Seirin would go to Kaijou, but Kise wanted to go to Seirin. He hummed on the way, earning confused and curious looks from everyone else. 

No, nothing's wrong with him. The model was merely thinking of yesterday's events, which consisted of the (ruined) date, Kuroko hugging him without the blonde initiating it, and them cuddling and making out. He was so happy he felt like bursting.

When they arrived, Kise sprinted towards the basketball court of Seirin. He ignored the shouts of his coach and teammates as he continued running, opening the door. The sudden action caused everyone inside to be startled. Hastily, he apologized, shouting a quick "Sorry, good morning!" before running around the court.

"Uh, Kise-kun, you're excited for this match, aren't you..?" Riko hesitantly spoke. The whole Seirin (except for Izuki, Kagami and Kuroko who were not yet present) looked at him weirdly, as if to say or ask, _what's wrong with you?_

When his teammates arrived with Izuki, Kise whined that they were slow, "I wanna start immediately!" He cheered.

Kagami and Kuroko arrived at the same time, panting. They looked like they competed on who was the one to reach the court first, hair all over the place and sweating.

Kise stopped dribbling, turning around to greet his boyfriend, before stopping.

His mind short-circiuted.

_Oh my god._

Kuroko was wearing _his_ shirt!

"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun! The practice has not even started yet but you're both tiring yourselves already!" Riko scolded them. She looked at Kuroko, before noticing something, "Kuroko-kun, isn't that shirt a little too big for you?"

And that's when Kise screeched.

Everyone clamped their ears shut, Kasamatsu running towards him with the intention of kicking him, until the blonde sprinted to his lover with an incredible speed. He stopped infront of him, words stuck on his throat.

Deciding that his mouth was not working, Kise used another method -- hugging.

He wrapped his arms around Kuroko, hugging him tight that everyone was afraid he's cut Kuroko's air supply. Too tight that he managed to lift the smaller boy, who spoke, "Kise-kun, I can't breathe." 

"Kurokocchi you're too adorable!" And without another word, Kise kissed the living life out of Kuroko. 

He ignored the gasps and Kagami's curses, (more like he couldn't hear since he was too focused on Kuroko) wrapping his arms around the phantom's waist as he deepened the kiss. Kuroko seemed to push him away for the first few seconds, but gave up. He raised his arms and let them rest around his boyfriend's shoulders, bringing him down to make it more comfortable, since, he was smaller and standing on his tiptoes started to hurt.

Kise bit his bottom lip, causing the bluenette to open his mouth and moan in both pleasure and pain. Without any hesitation, he slipped his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth and explored it. 

When they finally broke away, they both panted, gasping for air. Kise looked at his boyfriend's eyes with both lust and fondness. "Kurokocchi, you're too much. You hugged me first yesterday, wearing _my_ shirt, and you stole my favorite shirt, then you came here wearing it! You look too adorable and... _fuckable_ , this is too much for my heart!" He complained.

Kuroko stared at him, unimpressed. "I hugged you yesterday because you were sad and sulking. I wore your shirt yesterday because we were soaking from the rain. I stole your shirt because.. _it smelled like you_." He blushed. "I wore it because I felt safe." He whispered.

Kise felt something bubble in his stomach and glomped the boy. " _Kurokocchi!!!!_ "

A cough brought them out of their own world.

"So.. Kise. Kuroko. Mind explaining what we just saw?" Hyuuga and Kasamatsu said in unison.

Kise gulped. He thought of praying for his safety, while Kuroko was thinking of using misdirection and disappear. After a few (read: thirty) seconds, Kise softly spoke, "We're together. As in, dating."

"Wow what a shocking news. That's totally not obvious from what we saw earlier." Kagami rolled his eyes.

Hyuuga's eyes narrowed, "Are you toying with Kuroko?"

Kise gasped, "No! I would _never_ play with my Kurokocchi!" Somehow, that seemed to make everyone glare even harder.

Kise greatly feared for his life.

After a _lot_ of questions, everyone relented. "Listen, Kuroko. I can't say I approve of your choices, but if he ever hurts you, you can look for me." Kagami glared at Kise, "If you break his heart, I will break your bones, chop you alive, and eat you for dinner." _Are you his overprotective brother?!_ Kise inwardly screamed, panic etched on his face.

Kaijou's coach looked hesitant as he spoke, "I am not sure if dating your rival is a great idea, Kise. But as long as your relationship does not interfere with your playing, I have no objections or complains." Moriyama and Kasamatsu nodded in agreement, as do everyone.

* * *

Kise lied down in his bed, completely exhausted. Running around made him lose some stamina, the interrogation was draining, and the _practice, oh god, the practice,_ everyone was dead set on tiring Kise out, including his teammates. When he checked his phone for messages, he froze.

_**rainbow miracles 🌈** _

**Akashi Seijuurou [07:50 PM]**

_Ryouta, Tetsuya. I'm pretty sure you're forgetting to tell us something, aren't you?_

**Murasakibara Atsushi [07:51 PM]**

_akachin? what did kurochin and the other do?_

**Kise Ryouta [07:51 PM]**

_...Murasakibaracchi, why did you mention Kurokocchi's name and not mine?_

**Murasakibara Atsushi [07:51 PM]**

_because kurochin is better than you_

**Midorima Shintaro [07:52 PM]**

_Can we focus on what Akashi is saying?_

_What are you going to say, Kuroko, Kise?_

**Kuroko Tetsuya [07:52 PM]**

_I fail to understand what you're implying, Akashi-kun_

**Kise Ryouta [07:53 PM]**

_Kurokocchi, I think Akashicchi's talking about the thing earlier_

_But how did that even reach you? You're not even here!_

**Akashi Seijuurou [07:53 PM]**

_It is because I am absolute, Ryouta._

_And now, would you two mind telling us?_

**Aomine Daiki [07:54 PM]**

_wassup_

_whats gking on_

**Akashi Seijuurou [07:54 PM]**

_Observe proper spelling, Daiki._

_Now that you're here, kindly announce it now._

**Kuroko Tetsuya [07:54 PM]**

_If it's about earlier, then I can only say one thing._

_I was wearing Kise-kun's shirt._

**Aomine Daiki [07:54 PM]**

_what_

**Midorima Shintaro [07:55** **PM]**

_I don't see how this is important, Akashi._

**Murasakibara Atsushi [07:55 PM]**

_same_

_but why r u wearing his shirt kurochin_

**Kuroko Tetsuya [07:56 PM]**

_Ah._

_Kise-kun and I were on a date yesterday but it rained._

_We had to go to his house and I borrowed one of his shirts._

_I had to comfort Kise-kun because he was sulking and crying that our date was ruined._

_Then I stole his favorite one before leaving. I wore it today during out practice match with Kaijou._

**Aomine Daiki [07:56 PM]**

_what the hell_

_TETSU-KIUN WHAT DO YOU MEAND BY DATE_

_YOURW DATING SEOMOEN_

_that was satsuki she stole my phone_

_but she's right tetsu you and kise are dating?_

**Kise Ryouta [07:57 PM]**

_Can't you read_

_And yes we're dating is anything wrong with that_

**Midorima Shintaro [07:58 PM]**

_None at all._

_But since when? Why did you hide it?_

**Kise Ryouta [07:58 PM]**

_We weren't exactly hiding it. We were just too focused on basketball to even bother telling you._

_And we started dating since Kaijou lost against Seirin._

**Murasakibara Atsushi [07:59 PM]**

_no problem_

_but why him kurochin_

_akachin would be much better_

**Kise Ryouta [07:59** **PM]**

_EXCUSE ME_

_I AM THE PERFECT PARTNER FOR KUROKOCCHI_

**Akashi Seijuurou [08:00 PM]**

_I am not romantically interested in Tetsuya._

**Kuroko Tetsuya [08:00 PM]**

_I am not romantically interested in Akashi-kun._

**Aomine Daiki [08:01 PM]**

_woa they sent that the same time_

**Kuroko Tetsuya [08:03 PM]**

_i regret dating kise_

**Midorima Shintaro [08:03]**

_What._

**Kise Ryouta [08:04 PM]**

_kagamicchi stop stealing kurokocchi's phone i will kick you_

**Aomine Daiki [08:04 PM]**

_dude he really dropped the capitalization lmao_

_but how did u know it was him_

**Kise Ryouta [08:05 PM]**

_kurokocchi doesn't type like that !!!!!!!!!_

_kagamicchi does tho so i knew >:)_

**Murasakibara Atsushi [08:06 PM[**

_kisechin types so differently_

_but im hungry so goodbye_

**Midorima Shintaro [08:06 PM]**

_I have to do something. Good bye._

_And congratulations on your relationship._

_Not that I care or anything._

**Aomine Daiki [08:07 PM]**

_my magazines arrived gtg_

_and congrats_

**Akashi Seijuurou [08:08 PM]**

_I give my most sincere congratulations to the both you._

_I have something to attend to now._

Kise sighed in relief. _At least they didn't kill me._

He rolled around in bed, messaging his boyfriend until it was ten in the evening. He didn't even realize it was late already.

**Kurokocchi ♡ [10:23 PM]**

_Good night, Ryouta._

_I love you._

Kise smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, but he quickly typed a reply and put his phone away, closing the lights. He slept contently, a grin still present on his face.

Maybe he didn't mind his relationship being out in the open. After all, he gets to kiss his boyfriend and hug him whenever he wanted. _This isn't so bad._ Kuroko and Kise thought.

**Kise-kun ♡ [10:23 PM]**

_good night, tetsucchi!_

_i love you too. so much._

_sweet dreams ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUCH A MESS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ANYONE WILL READ THIS but !!! if you are then thank u very much ily all hihi 
> 
> anw im thinking of creating another knb fic. idk what ship yet since i basically read everything i find interesting but. should i make a series? or idk a compilation,,, hahhhhh
> 
> I FINISHED THIS IN THREE HOURS IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF I HAVE LIKE 8 DRAFTS BUT MOST OF THEM TOOK DAYS TO EVEN FINISH A CHAPTER wow is this what inspiration does to someone


End file.
